


I’m here for you

by bengisuus



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, oc: emija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengisuus/pseuds/bengisuus
Summary: Aric couldn’t figure out what to think of his new commanding officer.Why would a chiss out of everyone would join the Republic forces? A spy, perhaps? He surely hoped not. He had his share of betrayals enough for a lifetime and another traitor working with him would definitely have him dishonourably discharged.





	I’m here for you

Aric couldn’t figure out what to think of his new commanding officer. 

Why would a chiss out of everyone would join the Republic forces? A spy, perhaps? He surely hoped not. He had his share of betrayals enough for a lifetime and another traitor working with him would definitely have him dishonourably discharged.

Then she’d do something incredibly nice and he’d immediately be ashamed of his thoughts. No way someone as good-natured as her could be working for the Empire. Just because she’s a chiss, of course, didn’t mean she was a spy! 

Emija was a small and fragile-looking woman; she was strict, solemn and despite her build, one hell of a soldier. She didn’t like making eye contact or speaking just for the sake of speaking…- a fact he was pleased with. He never one for the idle chatter.- and she didn’t like to speak her past as well. All he knew about it was that she had enlisted young because she had no family; (a detail she didn’t linger long and he let it slide after seeing her obvious discomfort) and…well that was it.

She looked young; disturbingly young but the files about her told she lived at least 21 galactic standard ages. It lacked lots of essential information. There was not even a birthplace! But more he tried to get to know her; more she closed up and the last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable so he shut his mouth and changed the topic.

But today as they got ready for their mission for the day; she looked nervous. Her calm facade broken into one of fear and anxiety and at first, Aric thought perhaps it was the never-ending war of Balmorra. It could make nervous even the most experienced soldier and Emija was young; despite her skills.

That morning, she sat at the edge of one of the single beds…-the one Aric slept the other night. But she seemed to out of it to care- and stared at the window; as if she’s waiting for something to happen; or someone. It was still early morning so they were in no hurry to move out. Aric took his time to rearrange his pack neatly and ready both of their gears. Just as he was thinking of asking Emija if she wanted to get any breakfast a light hiccup stopped him mid-reach.

One more, this one louder and accompanied by a sniffle.

Oh, no…No.No.No, a more calloused side of Aric begged please don’t have her crying; have am I going to deal with it? even then Aric ignored it pointedly and cleared his throat to make his presence known before kneeling before Emiija.

She was still staring out of the window somewhere far away and she was indeed weeping. Fat tears rolling off on her otherwise motionless face; it looked like even she wasn’t aware of them. Then she noticed him and slowly turned her head; Aric noticed he was standing far too close as their noses almost touched. He wondered if he should give in to his urge to comfort her; hug her..-most unprofessionally. He didn’t know how she’d react. They were friends, yes. Good friends; in such a short time spent on the battlefield and chasing a group or traitors but Emija had made it known she didn’t like being touched if it wasn’t necessary. 

He settled for putting his hand on her shoulder; to his credit; she didn’t flinch or pull away. hey if I leaned in a little more I could kiss her thought a side of Aric he liked to ignore right from the beginning of their meeting. A side that was getting louder and louder as more time he spent with her.

But not right now.

‘hey’ he said as softly as he can; ‘Look. I’m..-I’m bad at this..ah..comforting and I know you don’t wanna talk but I just wanted you to know whatever’s upsetting you right now. Well, there’s no way it can get to you now. I mean look at you!’ he stopped talking…what could he say more? Betrayed by you squad stuck with me? I’m going to protect you? She didn’t look like the type who wanted protection. They weren’t even a squad yet and..-

then Emija smiled slightly while he was pondering in a panicked state and Aric felt what’s akin to a victory. He continued; taking courage from her lovely face;

‘Well, I just wanna say…If you wanna talk. Or…not talk-whatever. I’m..here for you. Okay? I got your back and it includes’ , he gestured her crying face, ‘all of this…So..-yes. Feeling uncharastically forward he reached out and wiped her cheek; her skin cool beneath his fur. She had ways cold hands too. Giving him a subconscious urge to hold them until they were warm enough despite knowing it was because of her alien biology. 

She smiled fully now. Whatever he said in his fumbling social skills has made an impression it seems as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him in a loose embrace; making him froze for a second in shock before he held her gently; like any further pressure could make her pull away. 

‘Thank you, Aric’ she said in a low whisper, ‘This means a lot.’

‘Anytime.’

Later they’d remember that day as the first time Emija called Jorgan by his first name and the first time he felt his heart quiver by the sound of it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you! i hope to write more about this trooper...if u liked. please comment if you can <3


End file.
